breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath (Original): Episode 4
It was a month since the last torture. Capturing these ponies are a pain in the ass, but, the reward was nice... "Watch and learn..." "Can I help?" I never thought a mare would petrify me so easily... "You want to...help?" "Well...Since I'm living with you for a month now and...Since you kill ponies with no regrets or guilt, it can't be that hard, right?" "Depends of the kind of pony you are...If you're a pony like me, cold, emotionless, sociopathic and psychopathic, you can easily kill anypony..." "I...I don't think I can, the-" "No. It's time for you to learn how to be a pony like me." "What?!" "I was sent here for this exact reason. I've been contracted to lower the fame of this town, by making it famous for dissapearances and murders...I let you live so you can help me kill. And now, it's time..." "B-But..." "Do you want me to get the needle again?" "N-No, no!" "Then, come in..." I pulled Fluttershy with me inside the torture room. There, was a table with a mare tied down. She was gray, her cutie mark was a red flower and she wore a red band on her head... I could hear Fluttershy gulp... Suddenly...I had a better idea... I love when ideas just come out of nowhere... "Flutters, I'll give you a discount. Do NOT kill this mare...But, do what I say..." She nodded, and I heard the mare waking up. Moaning... "W-What do I do?" Fluttershy asked, hesitant... I was walking to a folding chair next to the door. I sat on it, and told her to wait for the mare to be completely awaken... "What..." The mare yawned, "Is going...Fluttershy?" Fluttershy trembled, "What is going on? Why am I tied to a table?" "I..." She looked to me... "Who-Who's that?" Fluttershy looked back to the mare, "I...I'm being forced to do this..." "Do what? What is going on?!" "Fluttershy." I said, "Cut her cutie mark out...Use the scissors..." "Wha-What?!" Fluttershy looked back to the mare, gulping, sweating and trembling... "I-I'm so sorry..." She said when going next to her flank... "What are you doing?!" "What he said..." I walked behind Fluttershy, I wanted to see that up close... She stabbed one of the scissors blades onto the mare's flank, around her cutie mark...The mare screamed in pain... "Keep going until it falls off..." Flutters proceeded to start cutting around her cutie mark. The scissors, which were small, were taking long to cut, causing more pains and more yells...And for me, that was great... Flutters eventually started sobbing... "WHY?!" The mare yelled... I didn't answer, neither Fluttershy... It took a few minutes until the cutie mark fell off like beef on the ground... "Nice..." "W-W-What d-do I d-do now?" Fluttershy kept crying in despair... "Pick up the cutie mark..." She did... "Give it to me..." She did. And I took a bite out of it... Needs more salt... I look up to Flutters...Disgusted... "What? I'm hungry." I extended the beef to her, "Want a bite?" "...N-No...T-Thanks..." I nodded and started walking to the exit with the cutie mark... "H-Hey!" Flutters exclamated, "W-What do I do with...Her?" "Torture her for the next thirty minutes, but, if I find her dead, you get two needles..." I closed the door... --- Fluttershy's perspective I looked back to the mare...She was sweating and sobbing... "W-What's your name?" "WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?!" "I...I never..." I dropped the scissors, "I never meant to...He forced me...I-I'm s-so sorry..." I bury my face in my hooves... There was silence for twenty seconds... "Forgive me..." "Never..." More guilt was added to my chest... Along with some anger... "I...I told you I didn't-" "I don't give a feather if you was forced, you still did it! You are an element! Why haven't you put an end to him? You have powers!" I sighed, "Stop." "Stop? That's all you have to say?!" I looked to her, frowning... "I'm not in the mood for you to anger me..." "Aw, foal gonna cry?" In a burst of rage, I slapped her... "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" She groaned in pain...And insulted me... "BUCK YOU! I TOLD YOU WERE ON THE GOOD SIDE, YOU...YOU...BITCH!" Now, the dragon was out... I looked to the surgical table and the first thing that interested me was a hammer... I grabbed it and already hit her face with it... She spit a tooth out. I hit her in the belly, and started to just hammer her in all parts that looked painful. Until when I hammered her shin and a bone poked out violently... --- Skyblack's perspective I was calmly eating the cutie mark when I heard a loud feminine scream from the torture room, startling me, but, making me smirk soon after... "Hmph, sounds like she's doing a good job..." --- Fluttershy's perspective I started pulling out the bone in rage, making more screams come out from her. It snapped and I had a sharp looking fibula in my hooves. I started making cuts through her body with it... Half an hour passed with me doing the same thing... I heard a door open behind me and Skyblack walking to me, saying my name and telling me to stop... He started checking on the mare, who passed out... "S-She's breathing! S-She's not dead!" "I noticed that..." He said, "Hm...Broken bone and cuts...A good start..." I didn't know whether I should smile or not... "You're learning, kid...I like that..." "B-But, can you explain some things to me?" "As a small reward, I will answer some questions..." "Okay, so, uh...Why do you want her alive?" "She can help us. Not by torturing, but telling ponies that Ponyville is a dangerous place, thus, reducing it's reputation and population." "But, she's gonna snitch us!" "No...I'll make sure she doesn't...Any more questions?" "Well...You said you were contracted...Who contracted you?" "I can't answer that...Now, move. I need to do some more things to her..." "O-Okay..." I left the torture room... Tell you what...Torturing her was...Kinda good... Episode 5. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Original